Ouran in the DWMA Universe
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Ouran characters in the world of Soul Eater. Preview: "Haruhi quickly dodged, but Ayanokoji was already in range of contact[...] Her shirt ripped and a thin line of blood started to form." & "Mori shifted back into his human physique. The stoic weapon ate the soul in silence as Hunny[...]" & "She gritted her teeth, but the pain only worsened. Kaoru was the first to notice[...]"
1. Introductions

**AN. **Hello! This chapter contains previews for this story. They are in the same order that they will appear in later. No Soul Eater characters will appear in this story, but some may be mentioned in future chapters. Thanks for your time! I hope you enjoy this fic of mine. ~Lem

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions<strong>

Ayanokoji smirked. She knew she'd win this fight. Haruhi knew it, too.

Ayanokoji had her weapon partner. Haruhi didn't have one of her weapon partners.

The two stood in one of the school's many courtyards surrounded by the tall rosebushes that were common sights on the academy's grounds.

* * *

><p>"Takashi."<p>

"Hai."

"Transform."

A long, ebony staff appeared in the small boy's out reached hands.

Reiko couldn't help but admire the stance Mitsukuni Haninozuka took.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

"I'm Renge Houshakuji."

"What are you?"

"A weapon."

"And... Why are you here?" the twins inquired simultaneously.

"I'm here for my fiance, sillies!"

* * *

><p>"Mei, you can't tell anyone."<p>

"Of course. Who would believe me anyways?"

The closet door opened at that moment of all moments, shedding light on the crouched bodies of Mei Yasumura and Haruhi Fujioka.

"Mei? Why are -"

_Great. Now another person knows_. Haruhi thought as the realization dawned on Kasanoda's face.

"You're a... you're not a..."

Stupid Host Club guidelines.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood in shock.<p>

He couldn't comprehend that the heavenly music he was hearing was coming from his idiotic meister.

_This can't be possible._

Kyoya blinked, but his blond, half French, half Japanese meister was still sitting at the piano playing away.

* * *

><p>Haruhi gasped, and then her breathing began to grow heavier. Her hands felt as if they were being stabbed with thousands of needles.<p>

She gritted her teeth, but the pain in her hands only intensified.

Kaoru was the first to notice something was wrong.

He quickly transformed back. As he did, he saw Haruhi's free hand rush to grip her other.

Hikaru followed after, but before he had finished morphing, Haruhi fell to her knees; her hands in agony, her eyes shut in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 69/2015**


	2. News

**Disclaimer. **I own no rights.  
><strong>AN. <strong>Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
><strong>UPDATED: 819/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>News<strong>

Tamaki was rambling on about how his prince-ness had awed the foe he and Kyoya faced earlier that day into cowardice.

Hunny was listening attentively while consuming tiny cakes. Mori sat beside him, listening as well.

Kyoya was typing away at his laptop. His work was easier to accomplish, now that he'd discovered a way to tune out his meister's rants.

The young Ohtori refreshed his e-mail and discovered a new message waiting. He read the subject line for it. The three words caused his eyes to narrow.

The subject read, **New Team Member.**

Who could that possibly be?

_Unless..._

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, Kaoru, may you two come here please."<p>

The twins left the comfy couch, where they were listening to Tamaki rant, and went over to Kyoya.

"You called," said one of the twins.

"I'm not sure if you two are aware yet, but since this concerns you both I'll tell you."

The twins were instantly intrigued.

_They're not going to like this._ Kyoya peered up at the cat-eyed duo.

"You're getting a meister."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the glasses wearing weapon.

"You're joking," Hikaru finally accused.

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm not, and I have an e-mail to prove it." Kyoya turned his laptop to face the twins.

The Hitachiin brothers read the message. Once they were finished, Hikaru stormed out of the Third Music Room. Kaoru followed close behind.

"Why did they just leave? What did you tell them Kyoya?" Tamaki inquired his partner.

"They left, Tamaki, because I told them they're getting a meister."

* * *

><p>A fist met wall.<p>

"I don't want some stupid meister joining us!" Hikaru growled.

"Neither do I, but-"

The red-head turned on his brother. "Really, because it doesn't seem like it." He spat.

Kaoru clenched his fists. "Hikaru, news flash, you're not the only one this affects!"

The older Hitachiin twin regained some of his senses with help from his brother's words.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I'm just infuriated by the thought of some stranger wielding us. We've been wielding each other since we knew we were weapons. We've never had trouble taking on kishin eggs. Now some novice of a meister thinks they can stroll up and come between us like the past is nothing?!"

"The person, whoever it is, didn't get a say in this. The academy made this decision. Now we have to deal with it."

Hikaru sighed. "Kaoru, I don't want to deal with it."

"I don't want to either, but what choice do we have?"

* * *

><p>The four boys still in the music room could hear the twins arguing in the hall.<p>

"So, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are getting a meister?" Hunny asked.

"That's what he said Mitsukuni." Mori answered his cousin.

"Their meister shall be arriving sometime this week."

"And we'll be ready to greet our new team member!"

The anger in the hall contrasted drastically to Tamaki's cheery mood and outlook on the subject.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and returned to his laptop.

This drama was trivial. He'd deal with it later once the new student arrived.

* * *

><p><em>Kill me now.<em>

That was the thought that popped into Haruhi's head when her eyes gazed upon Ouran Academy. The school was ginormous. She couldn't begin to wonder how large it was inside.

Rose bushes decorated the grounds, or what grounds she could see from where she stood. Windows were big and frequent. A fountain was stationed in front of her, spraying clear, crystal-like water.

The entire building screamed _'upper class'_.

Why did she ever think she could come here?

"Mom," Haruhi answered herself immediately.

_Mom came here and became a weapon meister. If she could do it, then so can I._

Haruhi took a breath and made her way towards the steps of Ouran.

* * *

><p>"So, Kotoko's daughter wants to learn at Ouran... This may be easier than we originally assumed," the young woman grinned wickedly. "It'll be two birds with one stone."<p> 


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer. **I own no rights to Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori and no rights to Soul Eater by Atsushi Okubo (Ohkubo).  
><strong>UPDATED: 819/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>First Meeting<strong>

"We're very glad to have you attending Ouran Academy Miss Fujioka. We need more young and willing meisters like you to keep this world in balance," Mr. Suoh informed the girl.

"I agree sir."

"Good, good. Now, I had my secretary go ahead call up your weapon partners."

"Partners, sir?"

"Yes. They're twin pistols. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Your souls should work in harmony with one another."

_Should?_

Knock. Knock.

"They're here! Enter, please." The doors to Chairman Suoh's office opened and revealed two identical, redheaded, golden, cat-eyed boys.

_He sure did mean twin when he said they were twin pistols._

"Haruhi Fujioka, meet Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, meet Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

><p>"So, I guess we'll be working together now."<p>

Hikaru rolled his eyes. Did he just say _I guess_? What a-

"That's what it looks like."

Did Kaoru just respond? Uh!

"So, I'm Haruhi."

"Kaoru."

The two shook hands.

Geez that looked awkward.

Kaoru gave his brother a little nudge.

"Hikaru," he grumbled out. Were they not introduced to each other just a few minutes ago in the Chairman's office?

"So..."

"Haruhi stop saying 'so'. It's a sign of nervousness. No meister of ours is going to be a nervous wreck. You hear?" Hikaru stated angrily.

"I'm not a nervous wreck." Haruhi shot back.

"You fooled me." Hikaru said under his breath.

"I'm getting the vibe you don't like me."

"Well, at least you're observant."

Kaoru wasn't surprised by his brother's words. He wasn't going to stop him though; he felt the same way.

Now Haruhi rolled her eyes and whispered, "Rich bastard."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed at the insult. "At least it's better than being a poor commoner."

Kaoru decided then to end their meet-and-greet. "Hey, Haruhi, Hikaru and I have to attend a club we're a part of. We'll see you around."

The twins hurried off, leaving Haruhi in their dust.

* * *

><p>"Did you meet your meister?" Hunny inquired when the twins strolled in.<p>

"Yeah, and he's a waste of our talent." Hikaru told the older boy.

"He? Hikaru, Kaoru, you two know that your meister's a girl, right?" Kyoya asked from his seat at a nearby table.

Hikaru chortled dryly. "She didn't dress like any girl I know. Wouldn't you say Kaoru?"

Kaoru grinned. "That sweater and those specs."

The twins bursted into laughter.

Hunny frowned. Meisters and weapons were to get along with each other in a way that formed a harmony between their souls. Hika-chan and Kao-chan weren't going to succeed that if they continued with how they spoke of their meister now. From the look on his cousin's face, Mori seemed to share Hunny's disapproval.

* * *

><p>"How did today go Haruhi? Do you like your weapon partner?"<p>

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Haruhi, was it that bad?"

"..."

"Haruhi..."

"Dad, the academy paired me up with partners that hate me."

"You don't know that! You just met!"

The girl looked her father straight in the face.

"Trust me Dad. Those rich boys want nothing to do with me."


	4. The Club

**Disclaimer. **I still own no rights.

* * *

><p><strong>The Club<strong>

Haruhi was in the same classes as her partners, except for her first period which was strictly for meisters. It wasn't long until Haruhi figured out that the fellow female population didn't seem to notice much more than the twins' looks.

She groaned, for the third time that day, when some girls fainted as the twins smiled at them on their way to fourth period.

_Just two more classes. Then its home. I can handle it._

The work was actually easy to catch up with. None of her teachers had asked her to wield Hikaru and Kaoru, so she was saved from having to interact with them.

Her partners hadn't said anything to her all day, not when she sat with them in second period and continuously sat with them in their other classes.

Time flew and the three found themselves in the last fifteen minutes of fifth period. That was when something odd happened. The twins approached Haruhi… to talk.

"Hey, Haruhi, the president of the club we're in -," began one of the twins.

"-told us yesterday that he wants to meet you today." finished the other one.

"So after class you're coming with us to meet him and the others." They finished in sync.

"And you two didn't think to tell me this earlier?" she inquired, a little peeved.

They shrugged. Then they returned to their work.

Haruhi sighed.

"Oh," one of the twins said suddenly and turned around to face her, "you may want to know that we're already a part of a team."

_They're already in a team?_

"Which means you're a part of it, too."

_Uh! What else are they keeping from me?_

"Thanks for sharing." She grumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>Her mouth was hanging open, she just knew it.<p>

"You two are in a _music_ club?"

"No. We're in Ouran's first and only host club." They replied together proudly.

"Ouran has a ho-host club?"

The twins nodded.

"I didn't think this school's students would have the time." She said.

"Well, you thought wrong." That last comment sounded harsher than it should have been. _That must've been Hikaru._

The twin that hadn't spoken, Kaoru, opened the doors.

Standing before the three was a group of four handsome, young men.

_Is one of those guys a kid?_

One of the boys, a blond with violet eyes, rushed to greet the arrivals.

"I'm Tamaki! I'm so glad to meet you Haruhi! I hope you've enjoyed your first full day at Ouran!"

"It wasn't too traumatizing."

The boy's face lost all color to it and his lips quivered. "It-t was trau-traumatic?"

Haruhi instantly regretted her statement.

"I was just joking." she quickly explained.

His color returned immediately after her reassurance.

"Oh! Good, good! Now come," he reached for one of her hands and then, once he held it, began leading her, "and meet the rest of the team! That's Mori and Hunny." He indicated the tall, ebony haired teen and then the short, blond haired boy who held a pink, stuffed rabbit.

"That's Kyoya." He indicated the dark haired, bespectacled teen. "Now you've met everyone!"

"Hello?" _Great it came out like a question. Don't let them know how uncomfortable you are Haruhi!_ _Uh, now my own thoughts are being sarcastic to me!_

Hunny ran towards the girl. "I'm so glad to meet you Haru-chan! Usa-chan is happy to meet you, too." Hunny waved the stuffed rabbit.

"Uh, I'm glad to meet you, too." She responded. "And it's nice to meet you, too, Usa-chan," she added after the look that had appeared on the boy's face when she ignored the bunny.

A throat cleared then. All heads turned to face Kyoya.

"Now that the introductions have been finished, let's discuss business."

_Business?_

The teenagers gathered in a circle of couches and chairs.

Kyoya commenced.

"Haruhi, as I'm sure you are aware, we club members are not only tied together because of this club. We're also a formed team. Now that you've arrived I feel it only sensible to catch you up."

"This team is made up of three sub-teams. Hunny and Mori are one. Tamaki and I are another, and you, Hikaru, and Kaoru are the third. It's rare that we go on separate missions, so each sub-team has about the same amount of souls."

Haruhi nodded in understanding.

"Unfortunately, the Chairman's decision to confiscate Hikaru and Kaoru's souls has changed that. He believed that since you're in the picture now, the souls previously caught weren't caught by your 'team'."

That tidbit was unknown to Haruhi, and apparently to the twins also because their mouths were clenched in anger and their eyes held fire.

"He can't do that! He can't take away all of our hard work!"

"He can, he has, and he did."

The twins pouted, silently fuming.

"That means that you will have to attend solo team missions to catch up to the rest of us."

"Catch up? Why do I have to do that?"

"So that we'll advance together! Isn't it a wonderful plan?" Tamaki voiced.

Haruhi remained silent.

Kyoya glanced around the circle. "I believe that is all for now. You're free to leave."

Haruhi stood from her seat and headed towards the doors to go home, but Tamaki sped up to her and stopped her from exiting.

"Haruhi! You can't plan on staying in that attire! This club has a responsibility to the school's female population. We must all appear well dressed."

Before she could comment, Tamaki was already giving out orders.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, find a change of clothes for this lady. Mori, contacts!"

In less than ten minutes the twins and Mori were back.

"Milord! We have the clothes!" the red haired boys said together. "There wasn't anything girly, so we grabbed this."

The Hitachiins handed over a bag to Tamaki, who in turn gave it to Haruhi. She was directed to the club's changing room and quickly changed out of her clothes and into the other ones her 'partners' provided.

As she removed her sweater, she thought she heard snickers from those red headed twins outside.

* * *

><p>Haruhi now stood in the Third Music Room of Ouran Academy with a male's school uniform on.<p>

The twins were out of her sight, so she didn't see them disappointed with the result of her in male clothes. "At least the shirt proved to us how bare she is in the chest region." Kaoru offered.

While the twins were in their own world, the rest of the people in the room were still in the real world. Haruhi, though, was starting to suspect that she was dreaming all this nonsense up. This couldn't be reality.

"Haru-chan could host with us!"

"Bad idea." said Mori.

"I think it's a terrific idea!"

"Tamaki, you do remember that Haruhi's a she."

"Of course I know Haruhi's a gi- Haruhi's a girl." his face displayed absolute horror. He spun towards his weapon partner.

"Ky-Kyoya, Haruhi can't host with us. She's a, she's a -"

"I know. I was the one that just reminded you of that, Idiot."

"What are we going to do!"

"You're the president. Think of something."

"Look Kaoru, Haruhi looks better as a guy than a girl." Hikaru said as he and his brother vacated their private corner and joined the group. Haruhi did prefer pants over a dress, but she didn't enjoy that insult from Hikaru.

**_Clap! Clap!_**

Everyone's attention went to Tamaki.

"I've decided to make Haruhi a host!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat at her kitchen table.<p>

Somehow she'd gone to school that morning a girl and left school a guy; all because of some stupid Host Club guideline she now had to appear as a boy at school and on missions.

_If there's anything you can do Mom, please do it now._

Haruhi sighed. She knew there was nothing her deceased mother could do to help her out of this predicament, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's second full day went by the same as her first. The only difference was that she was now perceived by the whole school to be a he. She wasn't sure how the club had accomplished it, but they had.<p>

At the end of the day, she and the Hitachiin brothers walked to club.

Her partners hadn't spoken to her all day, not that she was surprised by their behavior. They let her know the day they met how they felt having her around.

_I can only dread our first mission._

The three reached the Third Music Room and entered. Tamaki rushed towards Haruhi and began speaking a mile a minute about her duties as a host.

She didn't listen.

Tamaki ended his spiel a few minutes later.

"Haruhi are you hearing me?" the older boy asked.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening to anything just now?"

"No."

"Haruhiii. You should have been paying attention! The guests are arriving shortly."

"I'm sure hosting is easy. You just need to smile, right?"

"There's much more to hosting than smiling!"

"Tamaki, can your conversation wait? We have a minute until our doors open." Kyoya informed his meister.

Tamaki huffed and left Haruhi on her own.

She sat herself down at a table. Tamaki took a couch. Hunny and Mori shared a table piled high with sweets. The twins also shared a table, and it didn't seem to Haruhi a coincidence that their table was as far away from Haruhi's as possible.

Kyoya opened the doors to the club.

"Before you enter ladies, I need to inform you all that we have a new host joining us. His name is Haruhi and he's also our new team member. Now welcome and enjoy your afternoon."

* * *

><p>Ayanokoji always sat with Tamaki when Ouran's Host Club was open. It was part of her plan.<p>

Her plan, of course, was to be a famous meister, marry someone filthy rich, have two kids, and retire early.

Tamaki was exactly what she needed for her plan to work. He was the perfect gentleman. He was also gorgeous. Sadly, he was one of the stupidest guys Ayanokoji had ever met, but his wealth and estate made up for that.

She flipped her hair back as she routinely laughed at something humourless Tamaki had said.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's table was filled by three ladies and herself.<p>

This was Haruhi's third group of guests.

They'd asked the same things as the other two groups.

Are you a meister or a weapon?

What made you come to Ouran?

Was one of your parents a meister?

Haruhi was in the midst of answering a question she hadn't been asked previously when Tamaki called for her.

"Excuse me ladies." Haruhi rose from her chair and strolled over to Tamaki's couch. There were multiple girls sitting with him. One stood out, a lady with flowing, red hair and a sneer in her eyes.

"Haruhi, I'd like to introduce you to one of my regulars, Princess Ayanokoji."

"Hello." Haruhi flashed a smile, though she found it worthless as Ayanokoji narrowed her eyes and turned her head away in disgust.

Tamaki found the smile adorable and told Haruhi exactly that. As she was being gripped in Tamaki's clutches, she couldn't help but get the idea that the red head didn't like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Start of a Storm  
><strong>UPDATED 820/2013**


	5. Start of a Storm

**Disclaimer. **I am not getting paid for this. If I was, the updates would most likely be more frequent. All rights are reserved to their original/current owners. -Lem  
><strong>UPDATED 820/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Start of a Storm<strong>

Ayanokoji liked having a consistent routine. She never had to wonder how Tamaki would act, or if he'd ever say anything to truly laugh about. She knew her weapon partner loved a certain magazine brand and didn't brush her teeth at night. She knew that students attending Ouran deserved to be there because of their varying wealth; something the new host lacked.

Ayanokoji wasn't OCD. She just enjoyed control.

And Haruhi's presence wasn't something Ayanokoji could control.

* * *

><p>"What's gotten your feathers fluffed?" Misa questioned as her meister walked into their apartment.<p>

"Tamaki's added a new host."

"You're mad about that? Come on, we should focus on catching our sixtieth kishin egg, not some pretty boy."

"He's not a pretty boy. He's a piece of scum."

Misa flipped the page of the magazine she was reading. "Sounds like your 'I'm better than you' is coming out."

Ayanokoji ignored her friend and flopped onto the couch. Misa moved her legs to give her space.

_I'll prove there's no room for dirt like that at Ouran._

* * *

><p><em>Mom, my first day as a host wasn't too bad. I still can't stand my weapon partners.<em>

Haruhi glanced up at the sky. Yep, her sixth sense was correct. A storm was brewing.

_I'll see you at home Mom._ She thought as her pace sped up.

* * *

><p>The twins entered their expensive and capacious mansion.<p>

"We're home." Hikaru called out.

"You know they're not here." stated Kaoru.

His brother shrugged as they made their way up the stairs.

"Doesn't hurt to try."

* * *

><p>"We don't have club today," one twin said.<p>

Haruhi stopped heading to the music room.

"Oh?"

"The others all have family business to attend to."

"Okay..." Weren't they supposed to leave her alone now?

"We have our first mission as a team." Kaoru answered her unspoken question.

"Now?"

The twins simultaneously nodded.

Haruhi's right hand started to slowly clench. "Why do you two have the need to tell me important things at the end of the day?"

"We prefer you aggravated."

_Uh!_

If the kishin egg just happened to harm one of these guys she wouldn't bat an eye at it.

* * *

><p>"I'm not leaving this school until you two transform." She wanted to make sure that she could even weild these guys before they found the kishin egg.<p>

"Some other group's going to finish this before we even get there. Just do it Hikaru." voiced Kaoru.

The older twin huffed, but transformed. Kaoru followed suit. Haruhi reached up to catch them as they fell in their weapon forms, but missed.

"Why didn't you grab us!" exclaimed Hikaru furious. He and Kaoru had switched back before they made contact with the ground.

"I tried to! You transformed, too fast." she said in response.

"So you want us to be slow and risk our lives just so you can do a cool trick?" Hikaru inquired upset.

Haruhi was close to shouting, but checked herself before she replied. "You just got onto me for not grabbing you."

"And your point is?"

Kaoru rubbed his temples. "Stop it! Your fighting won't get us anywhere."

"You stop it Kaoru! You hate her just as much as I do! We were fine until she came along! Now we're at the beginning! It's all her fault!"

Kaoru was about to reply, but Haruhi beat him to it. "Okay." Her voice had changed to one the twins hadn't heard before. They couldn't tell what emotions were behind it.

"We'll find the kishin egg, and I won't interfere. You two can take it down the same way you've always done."

Kaoru was silent. He didn't like this girl, but she hadn't done something for him to hate her… yet.

_This has gone too far. If we continue this way we'll become a liability to the team. I need to tell Hikaru to cool it._

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Hikaru griped.

* * *

><p>The three traveled to their destination on foot and in silence.<p>

If Kaoru thought the quiet at home was awkward when his parents were there, he was proved wrong during the walk. The mood was far worse right then; the silence was oppressing, and everyone's pent up emotions did nothing to help the situation.

* * *

><p>"You don't think they'll see us do you?" Hunny inquired from behind a wall.<p>

Mori shrugged.

"Of course they won't see us!" Tamaki reassured.

"Why are we following them again?" the older, but shorter, boy asked.

"To see them take down their first kishin egg!"

"You seem optimistic." Kyoya said as he scribbled something down in his trusty, black notebook.

"I'll prove to you there's nothing to worry about. We're only here to watch and cheer on. We'll be doing team missions again in no time!"


	6. Val D Impaler

**Disclaimer. **I still own no rights and still will never own any. -Lem

* * *

><p><strong>Val D.<strong> **Impaler**

Ouran wasn't Suzie's first city of choice, but there was a job opening at one of the businesses and she, miraculously, was hired. Now she lived there.

The attack happened when she was walking home from work. It'd been a long day and she was recalling all of the craziness that'd gone on in the office.

She paused, shook her head, and laughed quietly. _Soon Yuri's going to have to tell Ronald how she feels. Hyperventilating every time he gets near her in the cafeteria isn't going to be allowed to continue much longer._

Suzie picked back up her stroll.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark shadow followed close behind.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH! HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"<p>

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru broke out in a sprint. They rounded the corner and found their target.

A young woman was held two feet off the ground by the throat. The man's extended fingers were wrapped around her thin, human neck.

The big man, no, the large creature's black hair curled a little at the ends. He wore a white, dress shirt, black slacks, a midnight tie, and dress shoes; all of which were covered in blood and ripped. His skin was thin and the only thing covering his bones. He had a belt around his waist containing the heads of people he killed previously. In his none-choking hand held a menacing stake made of twisted metal. It was probably originally a pipe.

The woman's face was beginning to turn blue.

"Kaoru!"

The younger twin transformed into his sleek, obsidian, pistol form. Hikaru caught him as he changed and immediately began firing. Kaoru's orange wavelength shot out. It missed, but the kishin egg dropped the woman. The twins held his full attention.

Haruhi rushed to the lady. _Whew._ She was still alive.

"Val D. Impaler you're going down!" Hikaru shouted as he shot again. This time it landed in his stomach. It left a hole, but the creature kept advancing towards them.

As Hikaru backed up he shifted and Kaoru took his place. He fired repeatedly.

In the arm. In the leg. The other arm. A shoulder.

"Die!" came the combined voices of the Hitachiins.

With the last shot of the sky blue wavelength, this time straight in the face, the kishin egg disappeared. Mr. Impaler only left behind his floating, crimson soul.

Hikaru grabbed the soul up and swallowed it.

"She okay?" Kaoru asked after his brother swallowed the kishin egg soul.

Haruhi nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Granted this was a weak opponent and others would be tougher, their witch soul would be nothing compared to this, but the results weren't something Haruhi could ignore.

They'd done it without her. They truly had no need for some commoner. She was a nuisance, a distraction.

_What am I doing here?_

Kaoru thought he saw tears fall from Haruhi's eyes, but didn't bring it up. It would only make their situation more awkward than it already was.

The three helped the woman, Suzie, to the local hospital and contacted one of her friends to pick her up.

The teens then went out of the hospital and into the night air.

* * *

><p>The four friends noticed the group of three in front of them start running.<p>

"Where are they going?" questioned Tamaki.

"There was a scream just now, you idiot. They're going towards it." Kyoya answered. He closed his black book.

"The kishin egg?" Hunny inquired.

The Ohtori son nodded.

"Let's go and watch Men!"

Tamaki led the other three team/club members in pursuit.

"Which way?" Tamaki wasn't sure which corner they rounded.

Hunny glanced at Mori. His cousin pointed to the left. The tiny meister glanced to the stuffed bunny in his hands.

"Takashi says left, and Usa-chan says right."

"Kyoya! We need your help!" whined Tamaki.

"I want nothing to do with this. Those three are capable of doing this without our interference."

"We're not going to interfere!"

"Unh-huh."

Tamaki groaned. "Fine. We're going right!"

It didn't take the group of four long to figure out that they'd gone the wrong way. With a few comments from Kyoya, they made the trek back to their homes.

* * *

><p>As Haruhi laid in bed that night she made up her mind.<p>

She'd come to Ouran, not because she was wealthy, but because she was intelligent and held possibility to become an amazing meister. She being the daughter of Kotoko Fujioka didn't hurt either; in fact, she was sure that was the sole reason she didn't need to pay enrollment.

Well, she'd have to forget about ever excelling in actual battles, but her studies were a whole other matter.

_Mom, you helped me get here. Now, I'm going to help me stay here._

Ouran Academy: The School for Young Meisters and Weapons, Where Wealth and Brilliance Coexist

The wealth was covered by her heritage. All she had to do now was excel brilliantly in the classroom. Haruhi would throw herself into her studies.

She did after all have the free time.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED 820/2013**


	7. A Growing Storm

**Disclaimer.** I'm not Bisco Okubo (Ohkubo), Atsushi Hatori, Bisco Hatori, or Atsushi Okubo (Ohkubo). _Like what I did there?_

* * *

><p><strong>A Growing Storm<br>**_Monday_

Haruhi chased after the twins. When they stopped, Haruhi managed to catch up and paused, too. It was the start of a new week. They were skipping club to take on another mission.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru questioned.

"Sorry. It's my bag."

"Which you don't need." mentioned Kaoru.

Haruhi stood her ground. "I need something to do when we go on these."

Hikaru started to say something, but his brother gave him a 'shut up now' expression. Haruhi acted as if she hadn't seen the exchange.

"Are we going to find that kishin egg? We don't have all day."

With that comment the three continued their search.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

Ayanokoji strolled into the Third Music Room. Tamaki was surrounded by girls, as usual.

She tapped one of the girls' shoulder and gave her an easy to read look once she turned.

"Oh! Sorry Ayanokoji." the weapon scooted over immediately.

The meister settled into the space on the couch beside Tamaki.

"Ah! Princess how kind of you to join us!"

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, you're life sounds interesting!" one of the ladies said.<p>

"It's not glamorous."

"But that's the point!" another girl replied.

It was Tuesday and Haruhi didn't have a mission to go on with the twins, so of course they were in club entertaining their fellow students.

"Would any of you care for another glass of lemonade?" Haruhi inquired.

The three girls sitting at her table all answered with a yes and a smile.

Haruhi got up from her seat and headed to a nearby table covered in pitchers, glasses, plates, forks, and sweets. Though, Haruhi figured that Hunny and Mori's table rivaled this one in the amount of desserts category.

As she placed two glasses back on her table and returned to fill the last one she spotted the twins standing and re-enacting something.

"I do hope you clean this up." Kyoya's voice invaded Haruhi's dazed mind.

She looked down and saw that she'd over poured the glass. Lemonade was flowing down and onto the table cloth.

"Oh, yes, I'll wipe it up. Sorry Kyoya-sempai."

She placed the pitcher down and grabbed for the napkins.

"What had your attention?"

"Huh? Oh, the twins." She finished cleaning the table and a thought popped up. She glanced up at Kyoya.

"Would you happen to know what they're doing over there?"

Kyoya peered at the girl from behind his glasses. "They're acting out your mission from yesterday."

_Great they're lying and didn't even fill me in on it._ "Oh. Thanks."

Kyoya watched the girl turn from the table and start returning to her own.

"Haruhi," he called. "Your glass."

* * *

><p><em>Ha! The poor guy spills the whole thing and then forgets to bring the glass? How could the Hitachiin brothers be weapons for... for that!<em>

Ayanokoji flipped her hair as she 'listened' to Tamaki's story.

_This whole thing is a joke._

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

"Here are your quizzes from last Friday. If you don't want next week's test grade to look like this then I suggest studying now." the teacher announced. He called on a boy from the front row to pass the graded pages out.

Haruhi tucked her 97 into her binder. She'd answered only one question incorrectly; it was one that covered a topic she hadn't learned yet.

The twins received hundreds, and if Haruhi had known that she would have been shocked.

There was no club that day, so the twins headed home once classes ended. Haruhi made her way to one of the four gigantic school libraries. _Nobody's here. Of course._

Maybe everyone hired people to do their classwork for them. _Some could be out on missions right now._

Oh well, she decided. Thinking about the daily activities of other students wasn't going to get her history homework accomplished.

The work was finished in about fifteen minutes. The library was opened for around fourty-five more, so she stayed to get ahead in the mandatory reading for another class.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Haruhi glanced up to see the face of a girl from one of her classes. "It's free."

"Thanks." she sat down and unrolled the magazine she carried.

There was a brief time after that when things between them were quiet. Suddenly, the girl asked, "You're in my second period, right?"

"Yes. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she introduced herself.

"Misa Mura. I'm a weapon, and correct me if I'm mistaken, you're a meister."

"You're not mistaken."

"My partner says you're in the Host Club here."

"Yeah, I'm a host." Haruhi tried not to let her uncomfortableness show in her response.

Misa made a non-intelligible sound and then glanced at her watch. "Well," she looked back up at Haruhi, "thanks for the seat. Got to run."

_That was really... strange._

* * *

><p>When Misa exited the library she whispered out loud, "You can stop worrying. That guy is by no means competition. He was reading a book for one of his classes."<p>

Her meister huffed. "I don't like him."

Misa sighed as she and Koji headed home. "I know you don't like him. He's taken up fourty percent of our conversations recently."

"Hhmm."

"I still don't understand why you're hung up on him. Last time I checked Tamaki was straight-"

"Tamaki is straight!" Ayanokoji roared.

Misa thanked Shinigami that only the birds heard her friend's outburst. "Obviously."

"Misa, I know you don't understand this, but trust me. That boy doesn't belong in that club or this school."

_Better drop the subject now._

The rest of the walk home was done in a not too comfortable nor too awkward silence.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

"Mr. Hikaru, Mr. Kaoru, your parents will be returning this weekend." one of their servants informed them as they came into the dining room for breakfast.

"Huh." was the boys' only reply.

* * *

><p>Misa made sure to watch the boy in second period that was driving her meister crazy... in a bad way.<p>

_Hmm, sits by his weapons, but doesn't talk with them. Doesn't talk with anyone else, either. Geez this guy must be a by the book kind of person._

"Bet he's never gotten detention once," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"We're missing club today. Got our third mission." Hikaru said to his cell.<p>

"Hikaru, you should be taking missions everyday."

"Yeah, yeah. Mother Haruhi, not me."

Kyoya groaned. "I'm not mothering you."

"Riight. Whatever. We got to go."

"Hika-"

The phone was already closed before Kyoya could finish his sentence.

Kyoya Ohtori immediately began calculating things in his head.

_Tamaki and I only need forty-seven more souls. Hunny and Mori need forty-three. I'm positive Hikaru and Kaoru would want to stay even in their amounts. _A second groan escaped Kyoya in less than five minutes.

_By the time those three finally catch up with us there won't be any evil left in this world._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Among Rose Bushes in Rain

**UPDATED 8/20/2013**


	8. Among Rose Bushes in Rain

**Among Rose Bushes in Rain**

Haruhi's third week at Ouran Academy consisted of losing her schoolbag, finding it in one of the school's fountains, getting a cut from a razor hidden in one of her textbooks, going on two missions with her jerk weapons, and hosting the other three days.

_Monday_

On the start of Haruhi's fourth week at Ouran Academy she was met with her desk in second period covered in glue.

_This proves it, but who hates me so much to do this?_

Haruhi tried to lift her binder up again._ And glue? Who has that on hand?_

The twins didn't overlook the odd situation. Hikaru laughed out loud. Kaoru appeared to pity her.

_Well one of them could have done this._ She thought it over. _No, both of them. He could be feeling regret._

The instructor entered the room then and began class.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

"What is it Haruhi?"

She jumped at Kyoya's voice.

"Oh, nothing Sempai."

"Is that so?"

_Should I tell him?_

"I was just wondering... why it is that none of my teachers have requested I weild Hikaru and Kaoru for class practice." _Not what I was thinking about, but I am curious and Kyoya seems to know things._ Since she enrolled at Ouran Haruhi had observed the daily behaviors of her teammates. In her eyes, Tamaki was a figure head and Kyoya held the power. Hunny ate twice his size in sweets, Mori spoke seldomly, and the twins were close. Really close. Then again it could just be their host personas.

"You're in the EAT class." Once more, Kyoya's voice brought her out of her mind. "They must presume that their practice would only hold you back."

_What kind of answer is th-_

"You!"

The look in Kyoya's eyes gave Haruhi her answer.

"I do suggest you get situated. Our guests are arriving."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

How had she ended up here, in the middle of one of the schools' many rose gardens?

Haruhi's answer materialized in front of her with weapon in tow.

The meister was Ayanokoji, Tamaki's regular. Her weapon was Misa Mura, the girl who'd approached Haruhi that one afternoon in the library.

"You're the one who wanted to fight me?"

Ayanokoji didn't respond. She made a quick hand motion and Misa transformed into a katana.

"My weapon partners aren't coming. We can't proceed with this. There's not even a teacher present!" Haruhi told the girl, who'd left her a note on her desk in her second period class. It read, Meet me in the Crimson Rose Garden for a duel after school.

Haruhi had informed the twins, but as usual they wanted nothing to do with her.

It wasn't long for Haruhi to realize that something was obviously wrong with Ayanokoji. Her whole body leant to the side that held her weapon. Her hair was less put together than it normally was in club. Her eyes appeared, well the only term that Haruhi could think of to describe them was demented. This wasn't the Ayanokoji Haruhi had met her first day as a host.

Ayanokoji smirked. She knew she'd win this fight.

Haruhi knew it, too. _But we can't fight! I mean, she's not going to... still?_

Ayanokoji had her weapon partner. Haruhi didn't have _one_ of her weapon partners.

Haruhi tried again to talk some sense into Ayanokoji. The girl seemed to not hear a thing she said.

The two stood in one of the school's many courtyards surrounded by the tall rose bushes that were common on the academy's grounds. _I can run if I have to. I only came to tell whoever left me that note that I couldn't fulfill their request._

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"To be you? To be an intelligent, hated lie? You're not a boy. You're not rich. You're not even the meister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. You're alone in this school. You have no one."

Haruhi wasn't expecting that. She was shocked. How did she know...?

"You're the one who did those things to me! Have you been following me?"

Ayanokoji's smirk turned into a manic grin. "We've been following you for a very long time Haruhi Fujioka."

Before Haruhi could question how Ayanokoji knew her full name, the girl dashed forward with her weapon high in the air.

Haruhi quickly dodged, but Ayanokoji was already in range of contact. The red head turned, made a slashing motion, and cut Haruhi in her mid section.

Her shirt ripped and a thin line of blood started to form.

"Are you crazy? You'll get expelled!" Haruhi shouted at her attacker. Ayanokoji ignored her.

_I have to get away now!_

Haruhi made for the way Ayanokoji had entered. She ran to the archway and turned left, just as a burst of thunder roared across the afternoon sky.

"Not now!"

"We're coming, Haruhi!"

_Which way? Which way?_

She had to get back to the academy. The grounds weren't safe, especially now that a storm was brewing.

Right turn. Left turn. Left. Left. Right.

Dead end.

_Why would a school have a maze!_

"Found you."

She was out of breath and cornered. No escape.

Krrru-Tchack!

"Ah," Haruhi whimpered.

"So, you're afraid of thunder. You should be." In the midst of Haruhi's terror she thought she heard Ayanokoji's voice shift completley to another person's. Then just as it changed, it returned to it's previous sound.

The rain began to fall when Ayanokoji made her second cut on Haruhi. Right across her hands. It was aimed for her face, but she'd covered it with her hands.

Ayanokoji didn't let up. With each slash she made, the bloodier Haruhi became.

Legs. Midriff. Arms. Face. Haruhi lost count. She wished she knew how to project her soul wavelength. She wished she had her weapon partners.

"You're a stupid, commoner! You never belonged here! No one wants you here! Just die!"

And Haruhi was positive that she would, then and there, but something possessed the other meister's body and held her from her final attack.

Ayanokoji seemed more furious than a second ago. "I want to kill her!"

_Is she talking, to someone?_

"Why?... Yes... I can do that."

Krrru-Tchack!

Ayanokoji dropped her katana and lunged at Haruhi. Haruhi's short, brown hair was in the girl's hands in no time.

"Please stop." Haruhi begged.

"You're in no position to speak." she snarled.

Another roll of thunder rolled across the sky as her head met the grass. She was punched in the face and met the ground once more.

As Haruhi lost consciousness, Ayanokoji and Misa smiled at their work.

Krrru-Tchack!

* * *

><p>Ayanokoji had control again.<p>

Maybe she couldn't control her parents and their divorce all those years ago, but she had dealt with the wolf in sheep's clothing. The commoner host known as Haruhi was a nuisance no longer. No one would want to be within five feet of that mess.

Ayanokoji had control again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Conversations: Part I  
><strong>Please Review! Maybe we could get to 20? If so I'll post the next chapter this weekend!<strong>_

**UPDATED 8/20/2013**


	9. Conversations: Part I

**Disclaimer.** I own no rights... Yep.  
><strong>AN. <strong>Please review afterward! Only three more to 25!  
><strong>UPDATED 820/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversations: Part I<br>**_Kyoya_

"You've got to be joking."

"Joking? I'm serious! We should create a-"

"Don't say it. Don't say that horrific thing again. Do you not comprehend the magnitude of our responsibility as students here? We don't have time to waste flirting."

"But we could run it on our off time," his lip started to tremble as his eyes morphed into those of a puppy.

"No."

Huff.

.

..

...

"I'd make you vice president."

"I said no."

.

..

...

"Well, well I'm pulling rank! Your meister says that we're going to open a host club!"

"You can't pull rank over something trivial."

"It's… it's not trivial."

.

..

...

"I'm leaving."

"Bye."

**Slam!**

Sigh.

"Finally, he's gone."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. He closed the textbook and began rubbing his forehead.

_You're going to have to agree next time if he brings it up. _

Another sigh.

_Father told you to make Mr. Suoh's son happy._

"No matter what."

* * *

><p>"What do you see?"<p>

"Well, they're not in sync. It appears the three of them hate each other."

"I thought that was going to happen."

"You know, my Black Magic Club should have something -"

"Nekozawa, I'm not interested in your spells and curses. Oh, and do be sure to refer to Haruhi as a he when speaking of her. Host Club guidelines."

"Of course, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

Kyoya Ohtori entered the office of his meister's father, the chairman of Ouran Academy.

"Sit, sit. I do hope this has nothing to do with my son."

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm not here because of Tamaki."

"Then?"

"I have a request."

"Continue. I'm listening."

"May you please make it known to the instructors of Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru that they need not practice in the presence of their other students or in private."

Mr. Suoh raised an eyebrow at the young weapon's request. "If I make that happen, am I to presume their souls are in harmony right now. Am I to believe that if they were to resonate in battle there'd be no consequences?"

"Mr. Suoh, Chairman, I am in no position to tell you what to believe."

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru<em>

I tried talking to him. I did, but Hika... He shrugged off my concerns, ignored my suggestions, and finally walked away.

I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't hear.

He wanted someone to hate. Our parents? Not around long enough for his energy. The club? Well, he wouldn't admit it to himself, but Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and Tamaki have grown on him. We're still in our own world, but now we have four neighbors we let visit.

All I can do now is hope that Haruhi will become one, too.

* * *

><p>The four Hitachiins sat around the dinner table in the manor's dining room.<p>

It was silent as usual whenever the twins' parents returned from their work as meister and weapon.

The situation was this, their mother was a meister, father a weapon, and neither had ever been able to identify the brothers correctly. In addition to being an extremely well revered meister and weapon team they owned a fashion line and video game company.

Sadly, the two boys had grown use to the arrangement and the issue of their parents' abandonment of them, brought on by their willingness to follow their careers, was never brought up.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

The sky had decided to cater a storm and it appeared not willing to end any time soon.

The twins sat on a windowsill in an empty hall bored.

Leaving in this weather was out of the question, besides they couldn't if they wanted to. There was a host club meeting, or there was suppose to be one. Presently the twins seemed to be the only ones there for it. Of course they were early...

Ten minutes passed, and then ten more. Finally, the two heard footsteps.

"Hey, Milord, Haruhi had some business to attend to. She won't be here for the meeting. The meeting that you are very late for, if I may add." Hikaru called as he jumped down from the windowsill.

It didn't take the twins long to realize there was something wrong, it was written all over Tamaki's face. His body language wasn't its usual happy self.

"Milord?"

* * *

><p>Nekozawa sensed her before he saw her.<p>

A fluttering soul with a wavering pulse.

_Fear. Rejection. Sorrow._

He was afraid of what he would find in the maze of roses.

* * *

><p>"You piece of shit!" hollared Tamaki. He had Hikaru pinned to the wall. A black eye was starting to form on the older twin.<p>

Kaoru had collapsed to the ground at the news Tamaki shared. Hikaru had reacted shocked and confused. "But it was just a regular fight." he'd responded with disbelief. That hadn't been what Tamaki was intending to hear.

Now the host club president had Hikaru and wasn't letting him go.

"You knew someone had requested a duel and you let her go alone! You are her weapon! You follow your meister and you protect her! She's in the infirmary now fighting to breathe! I saw her when Nekozawa brought her in! She was shaking and bloody and unconcious! Who knows how long she was out there! Who knows if she'll wake up the same person! You are a self-centered bastard! If she dies it is because you didn't do your duty!"

Another punch was thrown and then Hunny and Mori appeared. Both were grim and Hunny's face was drying from previous shed tears. The two grabbed Tamaki and pulled him off of Hikaru. The cousins began dragging their leader down the hall away from the red headed weapons.

Tamaki didn't fight them, instead he turned his attention to the younger twin who was hunched by the opposite wall. "This is just as much your fault! Don't you for one second forget that! You always had the choice to do what was right and you never did! You're a coward Kaoru! Both of you are cowards! If Haruhi dies it is your fault! You did this! You did this!"

Even after Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori were out of the twins' sight, the tall blonde's words stayed with them.

* * *

><p>The sight of Haruhi when Nekozawa brought her in was always going to haunt Tamaki Suoh.<p>

She was soaked in blood and rain. Her small figure was shivering, her eyes closed. A look from head to toe showed him that she was covered in scratches, bruises, and cuts; cuts from a sharp, bladed weapon. A bump on her head was formed and a gruesome black eye graced her once spotless face. Her clothes were ripped in no particular pattern. Who ever had attacked her hadn't given any thought on their procedure of inflicting harm.

_Someone has to tell her weapons._

He felt sick.


	10. Conversations: Part II

**Disclaimer:** I still own no rights to either of these works. **UPDATED 8/20/2013**  
><strong>Please Review! Only four more until 30! Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conversations: Part II<strong>

"How exactly are we to know it works when she didn't get a scratch on her?"

"Are you doubting me Amakusa?"

"No ma'am, I'm just-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Ayanokoji! Misa!"

The young meister and weapon pair entered the room. The woman who had called for them slowly and gracefully stood from her seat. Then she made her way to the center of the room where the two teenage girls were.

Amakusa observed from her seat.

Once directly in front of them, the woman lifted both of her hands. She made them flat, their palms parallel to the other, her thumbs reaching, vertically to the ceiling. With the speed of a lightning bolt the woman's hands pierced the chests of both girls and just as quickly removed them.

Instantly black blood spurted from the wound both girls now had. Just as quickly, their wounds began to heal, the dark blood hardening in mid air.

The woman turned to face Amakusa. "What was that you asked?"

* * *

><p>Mr. Suoh sighed as he rubbed his forehead.<p>

"This is bad." was his response as Kyoya entered and sat at the chair across from him.

"Chairman," Kyoya began, but where _should_ he begin? There was so much about the recent situation that needed to be answered and yet he was speechless as he sat there.

It was Mr. Suoh who spoke next.

"Until Miss Fujioka wakes, I want no one to hear what is about to be said."

Kyoya nodded.

"Kyoya, do you know of Miss Fujioka's mother, Kotoko?"

"She was a graduate of this academy, a meister, top of her class. Her weapon partner was-"

The chairman waved a hand. "I thought as much."

"Is there something I'm not aware of?"

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>How long had it been? Four weeks? He'd known her for four weeks, and yet, didn't know her at all.<p>

_And now probably never will._

Tamaki lifted the piano fall, only to let it cover the keys afterwards. He lost count how many times his hand lifted and let go.

* * *

><p><em>What had they done?<em>

_What had they done?_

_What had they done?_

Kaoru's grip tightened. "Hika-"

"She's- she's-" Hikaru's hand slightly shook.

"Hikaru-"

The older brother turned to his younger brother, seeing and, yet, not seeing.

"-we have to go inside."

* * *

><p>The infirmary was empty, except for the continuous beeping of a heart monitor hooked up to one unconscious Haruhi.<p>

Seeing her after receiving medical treatment made the twins imagine what she looked like before.

They did not like what they saw.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. The school day had already ended long ago. Their parents wouldn't care that they weren't home.<p>

They must have fallen asleep in the infirmary's chairs because a soft and weak squeeze woke one of the twins to attention. The other opened their eyes just as fast.

The sight of Haruhi blinking at them, awake, but dazed, brought tears to the eyes of the weapons.

"You came." she whispered so quietly they had to lean in to hear it.

"Late." responded a twin regretfully.

The girl's eyes shifted to her right side; she was too tired, injured, and medicated to move her full head.

"Hikaru."

She shifted her eyes to the left.

"Kaoru."

* * *

><p>With two words, two simple names of two very complicated people, a team was formed. Souls became aligned, and a friendship between three Ouran students was forged.<p>

With two words, she had forgiven them.

With two words, she had unknowingly made a place for herself in their hearts.

_With two words..._

* * *

><p>The school's nurse entered the infirmary the next morning with Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori trailing her.<p>

The sight that greeted the five was that of a sleeping Haruhi with two identical pistols lying on either side of her.

* * *

><p><em>...everything changed.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Responding


	11. Responding

**Disclaimer:** I am not Japanese, nor do I own the rights to these two universes.  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews, follows, and <strong>**favorites! You're what drives me to continue! -Lem**

* * *

><p><strong>Responding<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Until Miss Fujioka wakes, I want no one to hear what is about to be said."<em>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was released from the infirmary Friday morning.<p>

Her father was contacted Wednesday night when the attack occurred, but hadn't heard the message until Thursday morning. He arrived at the academy promptly. It was the first time he met the boys from the Host Club, and Ranka hoped that he managed to strike fear into every one of their souls.

"If in the future my daughter even loses one hair from her head you all will have to answer to me!" he threatened the six boys.

"Excuse me Mr. Fujioka, but may you not make threats to my son and his friends?" suggested the chairman as he entered the hall.

Mr. Fujioka gave the boys one more look and then turned to the chairman. "As you are well aware," his voice grew softer, "Haruhi's the only thing I have left. I see it only fit that I set the boundaries up now with her team mates."

"I understand, but this _is_ a school and threats will be taken seriously. Now then, I am sure you have many questions. I can better answer them in my office, as long as you do not mind the change of location."

Ranka sent one more glare to the boys as he accepted Mr. Suoh's proposal.

* * *

><p><em>"Kyoya, do you know of Miss Fujioka's mother, Kotoko?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Yuzuru, what happened? The call made it sound as if she was attacked."<p>

"She was... by one of her fellow students. Have you seen her yet?"

"Shortly. I was distracted by those boys."

"When we brought her in yesterday she appeared far worse for wear than she does now."

"That's reassuring, but could you elaborate on how my daughter was allowed to get harmed on school grounds by another student?"

"I... we're still currently investigating that."

There was a brief pause, and then Ranka asked the question the chairman had asked himself as well.

"This couldn't have anything to do with her mother... right?"

"As I said, we're still investigating."

"I thought that when you said you could better answer my questions, you actually had answers."

The chairman was silent.

* * *

><p><em>"She was a graduate of this academy, a meister, top of her class. Her weapon partner was-"<em>

_"I thought as much."_

* * *

><p>When Haruhi woke up at noon on Thursday, her father was right by her side.<p>

He immediately called for the nurse, who rushed in. The nurse checked her vitals and asked her to recall the fight.

Ranka noticed, as only a parent could, when Haruhi, in the middle of her recounting, switched from telling the truth to fibbing. He frowned at her, but didn't approach the subject while the nurse was there, nor when she left to get Chairman Suoh.

Ranka trusted his daughter and her judgement. Whatever she was hiding, he hoped wouldn't come back to haunt her.

* * *

><p><em>"Is there something I'm not aware of?"<em>

_"Indeed."_

* * *

><p>The office door shut soundly behind him.<p>

His mind was in chaos.

Things he previously knew as fact were actually lies. How many more false truths were out there? How much did the others know? What did his _father_ know?

As Kyoya walked away from the chairman's door, his fingers trembled ever so slightly.

His very familiar world had just become a bit more foreign.

* * *

><p><em>Friday Afternoon<em>

The doors to the Third Music Room opened to reveal the regular set-up, except for a banner that hung from the center of the room reading, _Welcome Back Haruhi!_

The person in question had protested when the others informed her of the sign's hanging, but a swift comment from Kyoya had stopped Haruhi's protests. She'd skipped school today, solely because her father wanted her to relax at home, but had returned in the afternoon for club.

Presently, Haruhi was stationed at her, well his, regular table accompanied by six ladies.

"My father wanted me home today, so I was only in the infirmary for one day." Haruhi reassured them all.

"We still missed you, though!" stated one of Haruhi's regulars.

"When we heard why club was cancelled yesterday, we were utterly distraught." added another girl.

"We're so glad you're back," said a girl Haruhi had learned was named Kurakano. "Kyoya told us how ill you were."

The cover story was that he'd fallen ill early thursday morning. Since he was already on academy grounds when the cold struck him, he had to stay in the school's infirmary all day. Unfortunately, Haruhi was outside when he lost consciousness and wound up fainting in a rose bush, thus all of his scratches and bruises.

No one batted an eye at the fib the whole club was spewing, and no one questioned the bandage still around Haruhi's head and the black eye still boldly painted on his face.

No one outside of the Host Club except Nekozawa, Haruhi's father, and Mr. Suoh knew the real reason why Haruhi was in the nurse's room for a whole day... and they were going to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>The meister swiftly lifted up the crossdresser. The layout of the maze was imprinted in his mind, which he was very thankful for at this moment.<p>

Nekozawa rushed to the nearest exit. He needed to get Haruhi to the infirmary first. Next find Kyoya.

That second task was easier to accomplish than he'd thought. As he entered the academy, dripping wet and carrying Haruhi in his arms, Tamaki strolled out of the nearest men's room.

And froze.

* * *

><p>The three glanced at eachother. They weren't sure how they knew, but all of their future missions were going to be done a little bit differently.<p>

"We're positive. This will never happen again." Kaoru assured.

Tamaki was a mix between disbelief and anger. Hunny was obviously uncertain, but hopeful nonetheless. Mori... was Mori and still very unreadable.

Kyoya shifted his glasses. "It better not, because if it does I will have no choice but to inform the chairman of your actions. Until then, I want no one to speak of this."

_Until then..._

Haruhi glared from her hospital bed. Yes, she hated the twins, but she had forgiven them. She had witnessed the shift between their self-absorbed selves to their frightened and alone selves. They had allowed her to hold them in their pistol forms. She could feel that the relationship between the three of them had changed, had become something she couldn't name.

And for Kyoya to imply that the twins would abandon her again in the future? No, she was not going to allow it to pass; not after how far they'd come in such a short time.

The twins were instantly ashamed at Kyoya's comment. Before the Ohtori could continue though, Haruhi spoke.

"Kyoya, I am telling you this here and now. Hikaru and Kaoru will never desert me again, nor will I fail them. We're a team. Teams stick together and help eachother."

Kyoya stared at the commoner in the bed. "As I repeat, I want no one outside of this room to hear about your issues. Do I make myself clear?" Tamaki shifted uncomfortably at his weapon partner's authoritative tone.

Haruhi never blinked as she replied. "Crystal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong> I wrote about 97% of this at night. I hope this wasn't as bad as I think it is. I know where I want this story to go, but these transition chapters are tough to write. -Lem  
><strong>UPDATED 820/2013**


	12. New Normal

**AN.** So, this chapter is overdue... by... a lot of months... Oops...? Feedback/Alerts/Favs are ALWAYS appreciated. I'm not a professional writer (yet), so any advice/critique you readers have is welcomed. Plus, this story is real close to 40 reviews! Only 7 more! -Lem  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> I still own zero rights to Ouran High School Host Club and Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>New Normal<br>**

When Haruhi's fifth week of school rolled around, every student at Ouran Academy was aware of his sudden illness and faint into a rose bush.

When Haruhi's fifth week of school rolled around, every student at Ouran Academy was aware of the mysterious and quite sudden absence/disappearance of one Ayanokoji and one Misa Mura.

When Haruhi's fifth week of school rolled around, every student at Ouran Academy was unaware that the two previous mentioned events were even _a little bit_ connected.

* * *

><p>During her fifth week of enrollment at Ouran, Haruhi spent each afternoon in the Third Music Room. She wasn't allowed to go off on any missions until the following week. When the news initially reached her, she was more concerned with the twins' reaction than how the order made her feel. Amazingly, the twins were fine with the brief break.<p>

"It gives us more time to get to know you." Kaoru stated.

"Wouldn't want to fight a kishin egg with a complete stranger." added Hikaru.

Before she could stop herself, Haruhi replied, "You've known me for over four weeks."

The twins, instead of appearing hurt by Haruhi's blunt comment (_which they were)_, stayed their grinning, mischievous selves.

"But Haruhi, we don't know where you live!" one of the brothers whined.

"Where _does_ a commoner live?" asked the other.

This exchange, and the others that followed during that week, were quite a sight to the uninformed onlooker.

For the longest time the team of Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru seldomly spoke with each other before, during, and after classes. Now, they were almost always seen discussing stuff from the weather, to school work, to club activities. No one knew what caused the drastic change between the teens, but they seemed to silently agree not to bring it up. The three appeared happier and were more sociable than any of them had ever been before. Why spoil it with unnecessary questions?

* * *

><p><em>It's the start of my sixth week at Ouran, Mom.<em>

_Tomorrow the twins and I are going on our first mission since before the _attack_. __None of the teachers last week approached the issue. Chairman Suoh didn't call me into his office either. Dad told me the school is currently investigating, but... Well, I'm not entirely sure how much they can accomplish when they don't even question the eye witness... I bet Kyoya-sempai did something. That_ would _be right up his alley._

_In terms of my Host Club duties, Mom, I'm getting through them. Tamaki-sempai has started calling me the 'natural host'. He's quite eccentric._

* * *

><p><em>Monday Morning<em>

Haruhi's first two classes went by the same way they did the past five weeks. However, her third period proceeded out of the ordinary.

"Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Hitachiin, and Mr. Hitachiin, to the front of the class, please." requested the professor.

The three teens stood and made their way to the front of the class.

"It has come to my attention that you three haven't been shown equal instruction."

Haruhi instantly paled. _Apparently, Kyoya's influence includes a time limit. Sure would have appreciated a head's up._

The only time Haruhi ever held the twins in their weapon forms was when she was recovering in the academy's infirmary. The three never once practiced afterwards to confirm it wasn't some fluke. Now they had to do it in front of their instructor and classmates. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Monday Afternoon<em>

"Kyoya-sempai."

"Yes?"

"Did you tell my teachers not to make me wield Hikaru and Kaoru in class when I enrolled?"

"Why ever would you ask that?"

"Because today was the first time a teacher called me up to wield the twins."

The quick look of shock that crossed Kyoya's face was not missed by Haruhi's brown orbs.

"That had nothing to do with me."

"Of course..." she said, not believing a word out of the Shadow King's mouth. "Look, I just wanted to let you know. I was under the impression you didn't want our teachers to use us as class examples."

"Indeed."

Instead of pushing the subject, Haruhi grabbed up her belongings. She gave a general farewell to the remaining Host Club members in the room and then took her exit, leaving Kyoya to ponder over the new development.

_Ahh. Of course._

It was quite obvious. He was suprised that the reason hadn't come to him quicker. Making Haruhi and the twins receive the same practice as the other students would improve their teamwork and, in turn, allow Haruhi to protect herself better in the future. The chairman went against his agreement with Kyoya solely as a way to make amends; he felt responsible for the violence a few weeks ago and saw this as a way of reparation.

_Well, at least she didn't tell me they screwed up in class._

* * *

><p><em>Monday Night<em>

"Boys, your father and I have been requested for recon overseas again. We shall return in a few weeks."

_More like a month, _thought Hikaru bitterly.

"When we do," continued Mrs. Hitachiin, "may you bring over your meister. We would love to meet her."

Before the brothers could respond Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin removed themselves from the dinner table. Another brief 'family' conversation at another brief 'family' dinner. Nothing changed.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

"Are you nervous?" Kaoru inquired.

Haruhi nodded. "You're not?"

The younger twin shook his head. "I'm with you and Hikaru. Why should I be?"

"Are you two done now? We have a kishin egg to get." came Hikaru's voice from a fair distance ahead.

"We're coming." replied Kaoru as he picked up his pace. Haruhi followed suit.

This operation would not proceed with Haruhi on the sidelines working on school work and the brothers wieliding each other. No, no. Haruhi would wield both Hikaru and Kaoru. They were now a real team. This outing would only make their status as a trio official.

"I think we're getting close." Haruhi whispered as a chill went through her body.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." at that soft command both brothers transformed into their pistol forms.

Haruhi caught both weapons instantly. She rounded the corner and found herself in a tight alleyway. Standing at the opposite end was her target, a kishin egg by the name Raz Buten.

The creature wore an outfit similar to that of a Russian mystic in the 1800's. Instead of plain old black though, it was bright crimson. A twine rope was tied around the middle and was the color of a solar eclipse.

Haruhi entered the alleyway a few steps. The kishin egg heard the movement and spun to greet the young meister.

Raz Buten's eyes appeared to be sunken coals haphazardly placed on his face. His nose was crooked; the scraggly beard on his misshapen jaw was a dark contrast to his pale exterior and the only hair present on his entire body.

"Raz Buten!" bellowed Haruhi. "Prepare to meet retribution!"

The creature merely responded with a wheezy, echoing cackle.

Haruhi wasted no time raising her pistols from her side. Immediately, she began firing simultaneous shots of the twins' wavelengths.

The kishin egg cried with rage at the onslaught.

"He's weak!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"I know! I chose this mission because he only recently became a kishin egg." replied Haruhi as she continued to fire.

"You need to fix your aim! Your aim!"

"Hikaru, shut up!"

Raz Buten, due to his heightened senses and thin physique, managed to dodge the first assault of wavelengths. Right when Haruhi was shouting at the older Hitachiin brother, Raz Buten dashed forward. The change from defense to offense shocked Haruhi. Her arms instantly lowered on their own accord to go into defensive positions. That swift shift gave the creature enough time to undo the twine around his waist as he sped ever closer to the meister and her weapon partners.

_Crimson... like blood. He suffocates his victims!_

"No!" And with that yell of determination Haruhi moved her arms once more. In less than a second both triggers were pulled. Orange and sky blue wavelengths lit up the dark alley and met directly in the center of the kishin egg. The creature imploded on impact.

In the wake of the fight floated a dark red soul.

The twins quickly transformed. Spotting his meister's shaking, Kaoru lifted Haruhi's arm and swung it over his shoulders.

"You were shaking. Didn't want you to faint." he answered when she gave him a quizzical look.

Hikaru approached her from the opposite side and gave her a pat on the back.

"That was't bad. Next time though, move your feet. You don't have to be a statue." At the older boy's comment Haruhi noticed how sore her knees felt. _I'll have to make sure not to lock them again._

She took a deep breath and then said, "We did it. We really just did that." The grins on the twins' faces were priceless. Their golden eyes held what appeared to be excitement and pride.

"Yes-"

"-we did."

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

The seven hosts of Ouran Academy were lounging around discussing various topics.

"How many souls do you and Kaoru have now?" inquired Hunny as he placed his cake fork down.

"...Four..."

"Each?"

Hikaru shook his head.

Kyoya's eyes glared from behind his spectacles. He knew it. He knew it. He knew it. Of course, there was more to the present situation than just the twins' previous issues with their meister, but still... Four?! _Those two really don't comprehend the position they're in... Well, maybe now Haruhi can knock some sense into them. Their absence will hurt the club, but that will just have to come second now._

"How was yesterday's mission?" asked Tamaki excitedly.

The quick shrug from Haruhi did not satisfy the Host Club King. Before he could attack Haruhi with a demand for more details, the twins thankfully jumped to her aid.

* * *

><p>Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru attended two more missions later that week, one on Thursday and one on Friday. In terms of soul collecting, they had a long ways to go, but they <em>would<em> get there, together.

Haruhi was never once called in to meet with the chairman that week. Neither did she notice the unusual looks Kyoya would send her way sometimes in club, looks which started after her release from the school infirmary.

By the start of her seventh week, Haruhi was already accustomed to the new swing of things. Her teachers were now treating her and her weapon partners just as any other student meister and student weapon group. Whenever there was a mission available requiring minimal or average skill Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins would grab it up. When they didn't have an operation to complete they would spend their time in the Third Music Room.

No one mentioned Ayanokoji and Misa Mura. No one mentioned the injuries Haruhi received merely three weeks ago. There was no need to.

Everything seemed to reset once Haruhi was released from the infirmary. It was as if that one moment of complete and utter madness was exactly that, one moment in time. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong> I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, it was just a bunch of filler-ish junk, BUT it had to be done. It sure is a weight off my shoulders. Now I have to spend the next three months working on the next chapter. JOKING, JUST JOKING... maybe. -Lem

**Next Chapter:** Hunny's Chapter

_This Chapter Was Updated on September 24, 2013._


	13. Hunny's Chapter

**Hunny's Chapter**

_"He should be right here. I don't remember any other place I could have dropped him."_

_"Are you searching for this?"_

_"Usa-chan!"_

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

Haruhi was flabbergasted. Seven weeks. She'd known these guys for seven weeks now. How did _that_ little fact slip her mind?

Hikaru shrugged. "We thought you knew. The wedding between their two families was huge news when it happened."

Haruhi groaned at his remark. "I'm a _commoner_, remember? I don't pay attention to that sort of stuff."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Obviously." she said under her breath.

"Haru-chan!" cried out Hunny in glee as he rushed towards her, his stuffed, pink bunny in hand.

"Yes?"

"Takashi and I are going to be in your class tomorrow for a presentation!"

Kaoru nodded in confirmation. "I thought that was coming up soon."

"In my class?"

"Yep. Takashi and I are doing a demonstration."

"Oh, I didn't know that happened here."

"Of course it does." butted in Tamaki as he joined the group. "You younger classmen require positive role models to look up to."

"I hope you're not referring to yourself." Hikaru commented.

"Why you!" And thus the Host Club president began chasing the red headed twins around the Third Music Room.

Hunny discussed the demonstration a little more with Haruhi and then left with Mori, Mori who was his _cousin_.

_I never would have thought. Well, that's what I get for asking why those two are partners._

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

The instructor cleared his throat. "Today we have two third year teams here. They will be participating in a demonstrative fight for your educational benefit. As duals between teams are allowed on campus, but only while a professor is present, the chairman has suggested the third years display their skill to all of you first years. Think of this as a break from paper work, but also as an incentive to improve your own skills. Procrastinating and giving only half of your full capability in any situation is not why you attend this school. If you think for one second that you can graduate here a full fledged meister or weapon with that sort of attitude I suggest you remove yourself from this class at once."

"Man," whispered Hikaru, "the chairman sure is striking down on us hard."

Haruhi glanced at him. "What do you mean the chairman?"

"You don't honestly believe our professor just woke up this morning with the intention of crashing reality down on us, do you?" Kaoru asked her.

She thought the idea over. _Hmm. I guess their right._

The teacher introduced the two teams and then took a seat behind his desk. Then Hunny and Mori entered the classroom, followed by two people Haruhi didn't recognize.

Kaoru, noticing Haruhi's confusion, explained softly, "The hooded figure is meister Umehito Nekozawa. His weapon is the girl beside him. Her name is Reiko Kanazuki. She's a first year like us."

"Students can pair up with others out of their grade?" Haruhi inquired. Both twins nodded. _Apparently there's still a lot for me to learn, Mom._

* * *

><p>Hunny and Nekozawa stood opposite each other.<p>

"Takashi."

"Hai."

"Transform."

A long, ebony staff appeared in the small boy's outreached hands.

Reiko couldn't help but admire the stance Mitsukuni Haninozuka took. She heard astounding stories about the short meister, and now, she was finally given the chance to spar him.

"Reiko."

The first year weapon nodded and changed into her scythe form.

With both meisters now wielding their weapons, start was called by the teacher, and the two began.

Nekozawa immediately rushed forward with an offensive move, his scythe swinging from side to side in wide, sweeping motions. Hunny leaped into the air a few seconds before Nekozawa's attack was meant to land. Nekozawa spun around, facing the grinning Hunny who had landed behind him.

With a swift flap of Nekozawa's cloak sleeves a thick smoke filled the classroom.

"What is this?" Haruhi asked, trying to hold back a cough.

"It is a type of potion. Nekozawa is the president of the Black Magic Club." Hikaru said, completely unfazed by the mysterious vapor.

"His club brews up different defensive potions and the members use them for missions." Kaoru added.

Hunny froze when the smoke began filling the room. "Takashi," he whispered.

"I can't sense him." replied his cousin.

Nekozawa silently moved amongst the heavy fog. The ability of soul perception allowed him not to lose sight of Hunny, even in this obliqueness. With a slight movement of his mouth, he breathed out, "Reiko, soul resonance."

With that command his weapon partner doubled in height, as did her sharp blade in length.

The meister and weapon pair charged directly towards their target.

"Mitsukuni!"

That warning was just fast enough for Hunny to dodge the oncoming attack. The veil of darkness was finally dissipating.

"Takashi, soul resonance." Mori immediately resonated with his meister, his once staff form morphing into that of an oversized podao.

The two meisters ran at each other. Their weapons becoming locked with one another. However, it wasn't long until the students in the room noticed that Hunny had the upper hand of the two meisters. Both would not budge from their standstill, weapons at each other's throat, but Hunny wasn't being completely idle. Each time Nekozawa became even slightly open, Hunny would send out a blast of his soul wavelength. Of course, it would make more impact if he had direct contact with Nekozawa, but with Reiko still in the picture, it was going to be difficult for Hunny to get closer to the other meister.

"He can project his soul wavelength?" Haruhi was amazed. _Who knew he was such a powerful meister?_

The twins grinned.

"Hunny is after all," started one brother.

"- the strongest meister at this school." finished the other.

"Seriously?"

He wasn't going to be able to do this much longer. He was going to have take the defensive. Nekozawa released another potion onto his opponent, but not before Hunny sent another wave of his soul force.

"You can hide Umehito, but so can I." Hunny announced to the surrounding darkness.

What followed next only those with soul perception noticed. Of course, with the dual now done, the instructor explained to those who hadn't seen the fight's end.

"Neither student was getting anywhere while stuck in that standstill. Nekozawa chose the defensive to remove himself from Haninozuka's soul wave range. He released another conceal veil, as you are all aware. When doing so, Haninozuka applied Mirror Soul, an advanced move where a meister and weapon's soul wavelengths are copied and then can be controlled by the meister. Haninozuka did exactly that, and Nekozawa fell for the decoy. I must say though it was difficult identifying which was the real one and which wasn't as both were sprinting at a speed I can only describe as that of a cheetah. When Nekozawa struck the copy, Haninozuka assailed him from behind, using his weapon and his soul wavelength ability to finish the dual."

Haruhi was impressed and very overwhelmed. How could she possibly be on a team with him? Hunny and Mori could resonate, _and_ Hunny could release pulses of his own soul wave! _I don't even compare._

"Thank you Nekozawa and Kanazuki. Thank you Haninozuka and Morinozuka. I do believe these students have learned quite a lot today. Please inform..."

As the instructor continued speaking with the two teams, Haruhi merely sat in her seat, frozen still with the realization that she had a long ways to go if she wanted to become a great meister.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do you have Usa-chan?"<em>

_"I saw you drop it."_

_"Well, I'm back now."_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

"Hello! My name is Mitsukuni, but you may call me Hunny." smiled the blonde boy.

The girl at his table was new to the club, however he thought he had seen her before...

"My name is Reiko Kanazuki. I am Umehito Nekozawa's weapon partner." she introduced herself.

That's how he knew her!

"Do you want to sit?"

Reiko shyly nodded. Mori stood from his seat and went over near Reiko to pull out the empty chair for her.

"Arigato."

Mori only gave a brief nod in return.

"Why are you here Reiko? Do you want some cake? I have a lot of cake!"

"No. I'm here to... I'm here to speak with you." she said very softly.

"Reiko, you don't have to be shy here. I'm not upset about the dual the other day if that is what you think. We were chosen out of the third years to do it." he reassured her.

_He is so..._

"Mitsukuni," she began. "May we be friends? Your fighting style is very extraordinary. I've only seen masters of death scythes capable of doing Mirror Soul."

Hunny frowned at the girl dressed all in black. "Reiko, we shouldn't be friends if you only want to get stronger. We should be friends because we want to have fun together. You can't have a true friendship built merely on envy."

_He is so..._

Reiko was taken aback by the boy's bluntness. "Mitsukuni, I..."

Hunny smiled encouragingly at her.

"Thank you for your time." she speedily stood from the chair and turned away from the table.

"Reiko, wait. Usa-chan wants to say goodbye to you."

She looked over her shoulder to see Hunny holding up a pink, stuffed rabbit.

_He is so..._

"Goodbye Usa-chan."

"Hey, Reiko," Hunny called out, before the weapon managed to exit the Third Music Room. "Usa-chan wants to see you again!"

And with that said, Reiko left the Host Club, a bright blush gracing her pale face.

_...kind._

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me something. Why do you keep him in your bag?"<em>

_"I... I have to."_

_"I don't get it though. You obviously care for him. Why not just carry him?"_

_"What is with these questions? I have a mission to complete soon. If you don't mind-"_

_"Wait. Please. My name is Tamaki. I'm a year below you, and I'm thinking about starting a club."_

A club at this school?

_"What does this have to do with Usa-chan?"_

_"Nothing. However, I'm wondering if you would like to join the club. You're a strong meister and the club could use a boy Lolita type."_

_"I'm not following."_

_"In this club you don't have to keep Usa-chan in your bag all the time. You can be yourself, and everyone deserves that opportunity. No one should have to hide who they are."_

_..._

_"Just think it over."_

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

"Kyoya, where are Hunny and Mori?" Haruhi inquired the weapon.

"They went on a mission. We can't all stop our progress because you and your weapon partners are behind the rest of us."

_I was looking for an answer, not a snide remark._ However, Haruhi kept her mouth shut. _Better not give him another reason to insult you._

* * *

><p>"Takashi, this will be our fifty-ninth soul."<p>

"Hai."

The cousins journeyed toward their destination, toward their target.

A terror filled scream lit up the darkening sky.

"Takashi."

Mori transformed into his weapon form, Hunny easily catching him in his firm grip as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Lyza Boren!"<p>

The female kishin egg raised her head to peer at the speaker.

"You've chosen to become a kishin and have murdered countless people on your path to do so. That path ends today."

Before the kishin egg could even think of dodging Hunny's attack, the meister charged forward. Hunny smacked the creature's face with his staff, knocking the monster briefly disoriented and just long enough for Hunny to land a direct soul force attack.

Lyza Boren released a horrific and animalistic whimper. Her grip on the hatchet waned and ultimately ceased, as Hunny repeatedly sent jolts of his soul wavelength to her body. Hunny finally removed his hand from the kishin egg's form. He then twirled Mori above his head, finishing the kishin off with a powerful blow to the abdomen.

There in the spot Lyza Boren once stood, floated a crimson soul. The creature's ax also having disappeared once she was defeated.

Mori shifted back into his human physique. The stoic weapon ate the soul in silence as Hunny informed the local authorities of the two deceased bodies not lying too far away from where they had just fought Lyza Boren.

* * *

><p>"She wasn't very powerful Usa-chan." Hunny informed his stuffed rabbit when he and Mori returned home that night.<p>

"Mitsukuni, even a weak evil should be destroyed." Mori said sagely.

The short boy nodded in agreement. "Hai, you're correct."

* * *

><p><em>"Takashi."<em>

_..._

_"Should everyone be allowed to be themselves?"_

_"Hai. Why do you ask?"_

_"I met someone today. He told me to stop putting Usa-chan in my bag."_

_"Hmm."_

_"He said that he's starting a club. If I join I can hold and play with Usa-chan as much as I want."_

_..._

_"Takashi, should I join his club?"_

_"You should follow what your soul tells you is right, Mitsukuni."_

_"Hai."_

_..._

_"I wonder if the club will have snacks..."_

_..._

_"Takashi, if I see him again, I'll ask if you can join, too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. <strong>I own no rights to Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club.  
><strong>AN. <strong>Happy Holidays! I do believe this may be the longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoyed, if not then leave me a review with a tip or tips on how to improve this chapter. I will admit now that Hunny and Mori are the hardest characters for me to write about in the Host Club universe. Well, thanks for sticking around this long. I hope the fighting scenes in this were alright for y'all. If y'all are aware on how to make those scenes better then please leave me a review. All your support and helpful critique is welcomed and appreciated. And just in case I don't get the next chapter up before January... -drum roll- **Happy New Years!** See you all in 2014! -Lem

**Next Chapter: **Et Vous Êtes?


End file.
